The Loki Doppelganger
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Follow up of 'Watching Over A Loki's Shoulder' Mr Dinkles's thoughts as the Loki Master plans, wondering if he'll even be free of his possession. Features the Loki Master and Mr Dinkles.


_A followed up one my other One-Shot, 'Watching over a Loki's Shoulder'_

_Please Review!_

_This is Mr Dinkles' point of view, the other fic was the Loki's. Spoiler for ALL 4 ONE._

* * *

The Loki Doppelganger

Mr Dinkles did not understand a lot of things. But he understood that someone else was inside his head.

Dinkles, in the beginning of his life, had found everything simple yet confusing. That is, his life was simple- he did not think too much about things, didn't have the thoughts he did now...thoughts that were so...what was the word, complex? No...his thoughts were simple, innocently so that things Dr Croid understood were alien to him.

Dr Croid. Oh, how he missed Dr Croid. He missed the one who raised him since his days as a cub, his companion who he knew (even as a small thing) cared for him dearly. And Nevo.

Poor Nevo.

Dinkles, in the beginning of whatever had been going, could only remember snippets. After all, he'd only been 'awake' for a few snippets at a time before he finally manged to stay awake...

He'd been trapped inside his head. That's all he could do to describe it to himself, confusing as it where. He couldn't move his paws, blink, or even make a sound. He couldn't even mew for help. All he could do, was watch. And worry.

Something else was using his hands, looking through the same eyes that he did. Someone with a strange voice and spoke (and did) things Dinkles could...never begin to comprehend.

He remembered his first encounter with this thing. He'd been padding along, quiet happily, when a whispering sound connecting with his ears. He'd frozen, thinking it was a predator.

Oh, how lucky would he have been if it where. Instead he;d found himself a second later, cowering against the wall and staring up at something large, dark with a large, long blue eye. Boring down at him like a cat who'd just cornered a mouse, blazing.

Then, everything had gone black, along with a horrible chill through his body.

Finding he could see but not move had been almost as frightening as the creature he'd seen. He'd tried lots of times- panicking and afraid that he couldn't even blink on his own accord. It was awful. Really and truly awful.

Ever since, he didn't know how to think or what he thought anymore. Sometimes he was more awake than other times, but all the same he would be watching whatever the creature did. And all the while, he'd began to understand a few more things...easily.

Had Dr Croid been around, he would've labeled this as his mind 'broadening'

Yet, he was still innocent and Dinkles still did not understand a great many things. Like those thingies- scribbles that people stare at one glowing flat squares.

Like the one the creature was looking at right now. Hm. He wondered what was so interesting about these scribbles. Dinkles took a moment to peek out of the corner of his-or no longer his- eyes to find they were still in the big core-y place with all the large machines, much bigger than the ones Dr Croid made.

Nevo was nearby. He could just make him out, a little stooped figure on the platform. He looked so unhappy. And Dinkles knew it was because of the frightening blinking pistol the creature pointed at the tharpod day and night. Making him build all of those big metal things, not letting him go back to Dr Croid...

That thing...

Loki Master. That's what he called himself, the dark, scary creature that terrified him so. What scared Dinkles even more about this thing was that he could hear what he was thinking sometimes. And it was usually the mean, terrible things that the Loki seemed to what him to know about, like how his carer and friend Dr Croid had become 'insane'

What does that mean?

"It means, simpleton, that he's lost all comprehension of reason." Came a drawl.

Dinkles, had his ears been still his, would've felt them bend against his head in fright. What?

There was a chuckle, and the Loki examined his paw- their paw- what? Oh this was so confusing...why did everything have to be..?

"Come now, don't fret. I know you've been watching for a while now."

Dinkles glanced around to try and catch a glimpse of who he was talking to, only to find no-one. Nevo was too far to hear the Loki. Then...

"I am talking to you." The snide, smug voice came again, followed by an inward chuckle. Dinkles could have died of fright at that moment. It was talking to him!

He began to panic when he heard the Loki Speak again, rolling his eyes and tapping at the scribbles on the 'screen' thing. "Ah-dih-dih! Enough."

Dinkles stared on straight ahead, feeling like he was holding his breath though how he did not know. The Loki laughed a little again.

"So you do understand me after all. My, My...could there be intelligence in your mind, my little friend?"

Friend? The Loki was anything but his friend. Dinkles couldn't help but feel like going back into darkness, back to sleep again, just to escape this nightmare for a little longer. He didn't want to see Nevo look so unhappy anymore...

"Aw, Am I upsetting you?" Came the Loki's remark again, an oily patronizing tone to his voice.

Dinkles would've whimpered if he could have. He just wanted to get away from this thing...

A slow, dark chuckle followed after his thought. He mentally cringed when the Loki examined his nails, saying:

"I don't think so. I think I'll have you watch what I do to Dr Croid and that sniveling cohort of his. It'll be very fun, won't it, little one?"

Dinkles felt fear grip him, and all he could understand was that those words meant something horrible. Horrible for Nevo and Dr Croid.

What did this creature want, anyway? Why was he doing this- it wasn't fair?

"Why, you ask?" The grim amusement left the Loki's voice, and his eyes narrowed, "I won't frazzle your little mind with that story. For now, how about you stop throwing out meaningless thoughts and enjoy he show? After all, those four meddlesome beings We've seen may arrive sometime soon..."

Four...oh yes. Dinkles remembered. Two metal people, a big green thing and a fuzzy thing that almost looked like a tall, thin-tailed version of his kind. Maybe they could help...

The Loki burst out laughing, and Dinkles cringed. Nevo, seen out of the corner of his eye, jumped in alarm. He was startled by the sheer loudness of the Loki's laugh.

The creature's voice dropped to a low, dangerously nasty tone. "Come now, Little One. You really think they can save you and your friends?"

Timidly, Dinkles thought that they could. The Loki gave a small, indifferent titter.

"Ah well. I'll let you see for yourself..." The last words were dripping and were practically hissed. But, as the Loki went on with his typing and plotting, Dinkles held onto the tiny hope that the Four Meddlers would come soon...

* * *

_Please Review._


End file.
